


pan & polo

by novaranthine



Series: Trust [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Betrayal, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaranthine/pseuds/novaranthine
Summary: isen is a liar. always.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary)
Series: Trust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Don't Talk To Me When I'm Sober





	pan & polo

_( "Do you trust me?" Isen stares at his toothless grin and laughs as he clasps their hands together, squeezing it gently._

_"Always."_

_The simplicity of childhood, the bliss of ignorance. A world seen through rose-tinted glasses, too young to understand the weight of loss looming over the horizon. Isen misses being ten where he is invincible and powerful, where he could dream and believe he can change the world, even just a little. Isen misses being ten and misses the laughter echoing in the palace halls, the patter of footsteps, the smell of freshly made bread that felt so much like home—_

_Isen misses being innocent. )_

Beneath the fading light of the sunset, Isen wonders if there is anything he could say to the beaten and restrained figure in front of him. 

_There isn't_. 

He opens his mouth anyways. 

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Isen crouches down to his eye level, placing a placating hand on his shoulder as he smiles, almost ironically. Blyke meets his gaze, the ghosts of furious flames dancing in his eyes. 

Blyke laughs, bitter and low. He spits at his face, lips pulled back to a snarl and teeth gnashing. 

_( "Do you trust me?" Isen holds out his hand, a small smile curving along the corners of his lips. Blyke stares at him before he firmly grasps his hand and pulls himself up, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he looks at him fondly._

_"Always."_

_Isen is a liar, and sometimes he wishes he isn't. But he holds the knife to Blyke's back and waits for the perfect opportunity to strike._

_Isen is a liar. Always. )_

" ** _Fuck you,_** " He replies, "I know you aren't, you fucking coward." 

Isen grimaces, he wipes away the spit with the sleeve of his shirt as he pulls back, drawing himself to his full height. He sighs, almost wistful and fond despite the overtone of exasperation as he motions for the guards to pull the redhead up on his feet. Pushing back the loose strands of hair framing his face, Isen smiles again, brilliant and blindingly bright in its traitorous glory. He flicks Blyke's forehead lightly. 

"I guess I'm not, but I thought of it, that counts for something, right?" Isen watches as Blyke's cheeks flushed red with anger as the man struggles against his restraints, aching to put his fist through Isen's skull.

" _You_ —" The guards grunt as they drive the redhead back to his knees, striking at the tender injuries. Isen clamps the instinct to reach out. 

"Take him away," Turning around, Isen closes his eyes and inhales softly. He looks back at Blyke for one brief moment before he steps forward and never looks back, "Kill all remaining rebels, I want no survivors." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random au that popped in my brain while aggressively listening to nana by polo & pan. it just gave me an intense need to write traitor! isen— 
> 
> i initially wanted to write more than this, but I don't have the energy to do so. it was gonna be more angsty.


End file.
